macgyverfandomcom-20200222-history
Bozer + Booze + Back to School
Bozer + Booze + Back to School is the 3rd episode of Season 3 in the remake version of MacGyver. Synopsis MacGyver, Riley, Bozer and Leanna go undercover on a college campus to smoke out a deep-cover operative who is recruiting students to carry out deadly attacks around the world. Also, Jack joins bounty hunter Billy Colton in the hunt for a bail jumper but is concerned when he finds out Billy offered Riley a job. Plot Notes * This episode takes place in America, with mentioned of Morocco, Moscow, Russia and Shanghai, China were all mentioned.. * Western Tech gave Angus MacGyver an official degree. Deaths Death Count Quotes Matilda Webber: Sorry to cut your date short. Riley Davis: Wasn't a date. Leanna Martin: It wasn't? Riley Davis: No. Macgyver: Billy didn't fly into town to see you? Leanne Martin: (GASPS) Did you guys break up? Wilt Bozer: Then this Terry Crews-looking dude grabbed me, - and I think he bruised my clavicle. Angus MacGyver: That's your clavicle. College Kid Zeta Kappa Tau party tonight. Riley Davis: Hell, yeah. Wilt Bozer: I'll take one of those. College Kid I'm sorry…I just ran out. Wilt Bozer: You're literally holding a stack. Right there. I'm looking at 'em. Billy Colton: I was hired to hunt him down, not figure out why he did it. Jack Dalton: And is this super detached emotional thing something you apply only to work, or in your personal life? Billy Colton: Now, is this your clever way of asking about my relationship with Riley? Jack Dalton: Give that man a gold star. I knew you were a smart guy, Billy. (Drunk) Wilt Bozer: Hey… Someone stole my shirt. Leanne Martin: You tore it off. Angus MacGyver: That's a weather balloon. Wilt Bozer: Maybe, or maybe it's an alien orb. (Mac pop's the balloon) Wilt Bozer: Good job. I hate balloons, too. Billy Colton: But if he doesn't turn up, Mama's gonna be pissed you lost him. Jack Dalton: So? Billy Colton: She really doesn't like when people mess with her money. Jack Dalton: Well, you tell Mama I really don't like it when people mess with my family. And I consider offering Riley a job behind my back messing with my family. Matilda Webber: Julian Sloane, I'm Matilda Webber, and I work for an agency you never heard of. You have a lot of explaining to do, Ms. Webber. Matilda Webber: Working in the admissions department gave you access to students' profiles and records, allowing you the opportunity to handpick who you wanted to admit and recruit. Juliana Sloan: A nice story. But it's just a story. Angus MacGyver: What was that? Wilt Bozer: My equilibrium's off. Angus MacGyver: Dude, it's soda, not beer. You have no excuse. Trivia Cast Recurring Others * Jesse James Locorriere as Juliana Sloan * Dennis Boutsikaris as Elliot Lambeau * Joshua Brady as Simon Tran * Donald Watkins as Victor * Andrew Romano as Quentin References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3